Just the way you are version 2
by steph65
Summary: Une autre version de l'histoire...
**Chapitre 5**

 _Au loft, 5 jours plus tard_

Cinq jours. C'était i jours. 5 jours à peine. 5 jours déjà. Un court instant dans une vie, une éternité pour lui.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Cinq jours que, tel un robot, il quittait sa chambre au petit matin, allait se servir un café, puis, sans un mot, prenait la direction de son bureau, dans lequel il restait enfermé toute la journée. Il y restait jusque tard dans la nuit, n'en sortant que 2 ou 3 fois dans la journée pour aller se resservir un café. Martha et Alexis le regardaient faire, impuissantes. Un simple regard à son visage de plus en plus marqué par les cernes leur suffisait pour comprendre qu'il avait perdu le sommeil. Bien sûr, les 2 premiers jours, elles avaient tentées plusieurs fois de le faire sortir de son bureau, ne serait-ce que pour partager un repas avec elles. Mais, obtenant invariablement la même réponse, à savoir un « mangez sans moi, je n'ai pas très faim », elles avaient fini par renoncer.

Vêtu des mêmes vêtements depuis 5 jours, la barbe naissante, Castle était affalé sur le fauteuil de son bureau, le regard vide. Depuis cinq jours, les mêmes scènes, les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Flashback_

 _À l'hôpital :_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient tous là, dans le couloir des Urgences, à attendre avec angoisse qu'un médecin vienne enfin leur donner des nouvelles. Tandis que lui arpentait le couloir en long et en large, les autres restaient assis, silencieux. Lanie et Esposito étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Javier avait passé son bras sur les épaules de la légiste, tandis qu'elle avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de son ami. Ryan était installé à côté de son équipier et n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains contre ses cuisses, seul signe extérieur de nervosité. Jim, quand à lui, s'était assis un peu à l'écart des autres. Penché en avant, les avants-bras posés sur ses cuisses, la tête basse, il ne disait rien et attendait aussi patiemment que possible. Enfin, Martha et Alexis, l'une à côté de l'autre, le regardait faire les cents pas.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Richard, si tu continue ainsi tes allers-retours, tu vas finir par faire une tranchée dans ce couloir ! Laisse le temps aux médecins de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire et vient donc t'asseoir avec nous, dit Martha en se décalant d'une place et en tapotant sur le siège désormais libre entre elle et Alexis.

Il cessa ses allers et venues et s'installa entre sa mère et sa fille. Cherchant du réconfort, il s'empara d'une main de chacune d'entre elles.

Une heure plus tard, ils levèrent tous la tête en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent les portes du bloc opératoire s'ouvrir. Ils virent Josh en sortir, se débarrasser de ses vêtements chirurgicaux, et se diriger vers eux, le visage grave. Ils étaient déjà tous debout lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Son regard glissa sur chacun d'eux, puis se posa sur Jim.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Mr Beckett, le père de Kate ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Dites-moi comment va ma fille ?

\- Je...je suis désolé, Monsieur. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir mais...

À ces mots, Jim blêmit et vacilla. Il recula et dû prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Lanie s'empara de la main d'Esposito et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ryan posa sa main sur l 'épaule de son équipier et la serra si fort que ce dernier pensa qu'il allait lui briser la clavicule. Martha et Alexis restèrent figée, sous le choc. Castle, sans un mot, recula et s'effondra sur un siège. Le Docteur Josh Davidson n'avait même pas eu à finir sa phrase que tous avaient compris. Et même s'il était dévasté par la nouvelle, le père de Kate trouva malgré tout le courage de demander, d'une voix brisée par le chagrin :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- La balle a endommagé une artère et elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à faire repartir son cœur.

Le père de Kate s'adossa contre le mur, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se mit à pleurer.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, reprit Josh en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jim.

Puis il se tourna vers Esposito et Ryan.

\- Un sniper ? À des funérailles ? Demanda-t-il

\- Nous pensons que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont tué Montgomery qui s'en sont pris à Beckett, expliqua Esposito d'une voix blanche.

Ils entendirent la voix de Castle.

\- J'ai essayé de la protéger, j'ai essayé...commença ce dernier.

À la surprise générale, tous virent Josh se diriger vers Castle, l'empoigner pour le mettre debout et lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage en hurlant:

\- C'est de votre faute tout ça! Vous l'avez poussé à enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère! C'est à cause de vous qu'on lui a tiré dessus, et que Montgomery est mort! Vous étiez son équipier, vous étiez censé la protéger! Oh, mais pardon, j'ai oublié ! Vous étiez plus que des équipiers, puisque c'est à cause de vous qu'elle m'a quitté!

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Castle, interloqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Et Josh allait à nouveau frapper Castle lorsque Jim Beckett intervint :

\- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il.

Tous se figèrent.

\- Stop ! Supplia presque Mr Beckett.

Il se releva péniblement. Il semblait avoir pris 10 ans d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha de Castle et de Josh.

\- Je viens de perdre ma fille...On vient tous de perdre un être auquel on tenait. Alors, je crois qu'on devrait se serrer les coudes et se soutenir les uns les autres plutôt que de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Si vous la connaissiez un tant soit peu, vous savez que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Quant à ce qui vient d'arriver, Mr Castle n'y est pour rien. Le seul responsable, c'est celui qui tenait ce fusil entre ses mains et qui a appuyé sur la gâchette.

Puis, se tournant vers Esposito et Ryan, il rajouta :

\- J'espère juste que vous trouverez celui qui a fait ça. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. Alors, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vous tiendrais au courant lorsque j'aurais pris toutes les ...dispositions nécessaires.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie, le pas lent et les épaules voûtées. Après sa femme, cet homme venait de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait dans sa vie, sa fille, la chair de sa chair. Son monde venait de s'écrouler.

 _Au loft_

Arrivés chez lui, tandis qu'Alexis montait dans sa chambre, Castle s'écroula sur le canapé. Il était resté muet depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Il semblait anéanti. Martha prit la parole :

\- Richard, au sujet de ce qu'à dit cet homme, le docteur...

Au regard douloureux qu'il lui lança, elle comprit que Josh avait dit la vérité, que quelque chose dans la relation de son fils et du Lieutenant Beckett avait changé.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? Quand est-ce arrivé?

Castle se passa les mains les mains sur le visage, las. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre de scotch, qu'il bu d'un coup sec.

\- Pendant que nous étions à Los Angeles. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que c'est ce que nous avons décidés à notre retour. On voulait garder ça pour nous pour le moment. Ensuite,toute cette histoire nous est tombée dessus, et maintenant...elle n'est plus là. C'est fini.

\- Oh, Richard...je suis désolée. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à elle...

Castle se servit un autre verre, qu'il avala comme le premier, d'un seul coup.

\- Tu sais, je lui ai dit...

\- Quoi ?

\- Au cimetière,. Après qu'elle ait été blessée. Je lui dit ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

\- Oh, chéri...

\- Co...Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle désormais ?

Elle le vit prendre la bouteille de scotch et le verre, et le regarda se diriger vers son bureau, sans un mot de plus.

 _Fin du flashback_

Depuis cinq jours, il se repassait inlassablement le film de leur histoire.

Leur première rencontre, lors de cette soirée de promotion, lorsqu'elle lui avait mis sa plaque sous le nez : « Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. J'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée ».

Son agacement dans cette salle d'interrogatoire : « Monsieur Castle, votre petit numéro de charme du mauvais garçon défiant l'autorité marche peut-être avec les starlettes et les midinettes, seulement moi, je travaille pour vivre. Et dans mon monde, vous n'avez que deux possibilités : soit vous êtes le type qui me facilite la vie, soit vous êtes celui qui me la complique. Et croyez moi, il vaut mieux pas être le type qui me complique la vie ! »

Leur petite joute verbale à la fin de leur première enquête : « Bon, je crois que c'est fini **-** On n'est pas obligés de se quitter tout de suite ! On pourrait dîner, et apprendre à se connaître - Pour que vous ajoutiez mon nom à la liste de vos conquêtes ? - Je pensais plutôt au contraire - J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré - Dommage, on se serait bien amusé ! - Vous n'avez pas idée » À cet instant, c'était déjà trop tard pour lui : il était envoûté.

Puis toutes les enquêtes qu'ils avaient résolues ensemble durant les trois années suivantes, et durant lesquelles une connexion particulière s'était mise en place entre eux, chacun finissant les phrases de l'autre, communiquant souvent juste d'un regard.

Jusqu'à ce jour à Los Angeles. Il se revoyait dans cette suite, ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle était ressortie de sa chambre. Il se souvenait de la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, de la chaleur que s'en dégageait, et de la saveur de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il se souvenait de la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il avait passé ses mains sous sa blouse. Il se souvenait de la beauté de son corps nu exposé à son regard admiratif. Il se rappelait le sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était uni à elle pour la première fois. Il se rappelait la vague de plaisir qui les avaient submergés en même temps lors de cette union presque magique. Et de celles qui avaient suivies.

Il se souvenait des mots échangés dans ce parc, sur les balançoires, lorsqu'elle avait enfin acceptée d'écouter son cœur et de donner une chance à leur histoire.

Puis il se souvenait ensuite de cette terrible journée au cimetière. Revenait d'abord la culpabilité. S'il s'était jeté sur elle quelques secondes plus tôt, elle ne serait pas morte. Elle aurait peut-être été blessée, mais elle serait toujours là. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit plus rapidement ?

Enfin, venait ce moment où il voyait ses yeux se fermer peu à peu, où il la voyait partir, impuissant, et où la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu lui en dire plus, faire tellement plus avec elle. Il aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de vivre avec elle, de lui demander un jour de devenir sa femme. Il aurait voulu la voir un jour porter leur enfant, le fruit de leur amour. Il aurait voulu la voir vieillir, jour après jour, à ses côtés. Malheureusement, tout cela n'arriverait jamais.

Voilà à quoi pensait Richard Castle depuis 5 jours. Il leva les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur l'affiche qui se trouvait dans un coin de son bureau. La maquette de la couverture du premier « Nikki Heat » Et vint à l'esprit de l'homme de plume qu'il était à une citation d'un dramaturge français, Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt :

« Après le départ d'un proche, il ne faut pas pleurer de chagrin mais de joie. Plutôt que de regretter ce qui n'est plus, on doit se réjouir de ce qui a été »

Il réalisa d'un seul coup que rencontrer Katherine Houghton Beckett était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. En devenant sa muse, elle avait changé sa vie. Elle l'avait fait grandir. Elle l'avait fait mûrir. Elle lui avait ré-appris les valeurs essentielles de la vie que sont l'amitié, le respect de soi et des autres, la compassion, et la justice. Avec elle, il avait apprit ce qu'était le véritable amour. Il avait eu la chance, l'espace de quelques jours, d'avoir pu être plus qu'un partenaire, et d'avoir pu l'aimer, juste telle qu'elle était.

Il prit alors la seule décision qui s'imposait : plutôt que de pleurer sa mort, il allait célébrer sa vie. D'abord à travers ses écrits. Elle lui avait inspiré ce formidable personnage de fiction qu'était devenu Nikki Heat. Et en trois ans passé à ses côtés, il avait suffisamment de « matière » pour pouvoir écrire pendant encore quelques années. Mais bien au-delà de ça, jour après jour, il bénirait le ciel d'avoir eu la chance de croiser un jour le chemin de Katherine Houghton Beckett, la personne la plus remarquable … la plus frustrante … exaltante … et la plus exaspérante qu'il ai jamais connu.

Always

Voilà, c'est fini...Vous pouvez me détester si vous le voulez, mais sachez bien que « tuer » cette belle histoire presque dans l'œuf a été très douloureux. Malheureusement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour calmer un peu ma peine. Pas d'histoire, pas de Caskett, pas de peine ! Et aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas en train de « pleurer la mort d'une série que j'aimais » comme l'a si bien dit Rob Hanning dans un de ses posts récents...


End file.
